


We Have Business Together

by simpleParadox



Series: We Have Something Together [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, tucker secretly likes taylor swift, wash is hipster af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleParadox/pseuds/simpleParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Washington have been feuding for two years, but when two assholes from another school start threatening their swim team, the two must band together to stop them.</p><p>Tucker's mostly confused because, what the hell, he's not even on the damn swim team. Wash just tells him to shut the fuck up and help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memo

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The first chapter of my Tuckington fic :) I hope you guys like it!

“I’m just saying, I totally would have won if the water at that pool didn’t feel like expired milk,” York said as he pulled into Wash’s driveway, putting his car in park. They had just gotten back from a swim meet at another school and York was already complaining.

“York, what does that even mean?” Wash asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. York could find an excuse for anything.

“It means that I should’ve won,” York answered confidently. “Sometimes things just don’t feel right.”

“You mean like your break up with Carolina,” Wash said, crossing his arms as he listened to the engine run in York’s God forsaken car. It was a red 2002 PT cruiser and it looked like someone took an already shitty car and put kiddie bumpers from bowling alleys on it. Of course, York was super proud of it, even called it the “Lovebug”. Everyone else just called it the Ladybug.

“Hey, not everything has to be related back to my soul crushing breakup with the love of my life,” York told Wash, pointing a finger at him. “I’m over it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Wash laughed. He was about to say some smart mouthed goodbye to one of his best friends, hand already on the door handle, when York spouted, “Isn’t that your boyfriend?”

Wash followed his line of sight to nextdoor, where Lavernius god damn Tucker was trying to do a kickflip on his skateboard.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Wash spat, but his eyes stayed on Tucker.

“Yeah, sure,” York imitated. “You’ve been crushing on him forever.”

“No, I haven’t,” Wash said, his tone getting harsher. He had a lack of temper control when it came to talking about Tucker. It didn’t help that the kid was his fucking neighbor.

“Oh that’s right,” York put his finger to his chin in mock thought. “You were crushing on me your freshman year.”

Well, that was enough for Wash to turn bright red, his ears getting darker at their tips and his freckles standing out against the crimson on his cheeks.

“T-That was a while ago! Shut up!” Wash averted his eyes, choosing to stare at his feet instead.

“And here you are, crushing on a new suitor,” York feigned crying, hiding his face in his hands. “I thought what we had was special!”

“You know, sometimes I really fucking hate you,” Wash said, straight faced.

York laughed, God his laugh was probably loud enough to break glass, and clapped Wash on the shoulder. “Oh, I’m just joking buddy. I was flattered, really. But alas, my heart belongs to another. A fair maiden, who lives over yonder suburb.”

“I am going to punch you in the face,” Wash said, shrugging York’s hand off his shoulder.

“In all seriousness though, I think you should try to make up with Tucker, you two have been fighting for too long, it’s time to let it go,” York told him matter-of-factly, resting his hands on the steering wheel.

Wash leaned his bleached blonde head against the window of the door. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Fine,” York sighed. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good job today, sport.”

“Don’t call me that,” Wash said, though a faint smile was on his face. “And I didn’t really do anything, I just press the button on the stopwatch.”

“But you do it so well!” York said, a full blown smile on his face, pearly white teeth flashing Wash, nearly blinding him.

“See ya,” Wash said, shaking his head as he exited the car and watched York drive away, the red car leaving a stain on his vision.

As Wash started walking up his driveway he turned his head to look at Tucker. The kid (although neither of them could really be classified as kids now, since they were both Juniors) had just tried to do a jump on his skateboard but missed and fell ass-first onto the pavement. Wash couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and it caught Tucker’s attention.

They just kind of stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Wash’s grey eyes wide with realization that he just laughed at Tucker.

Then something weird happened.

Tucker started laughing too.

And sooner or later the two of them were just there laughing at each other and the weird situation, both of them on their respective driveways, the sun slowly setting behind them.

It got awkward when the laughter started to die down. Wash averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt a blush coming on. Then he straight out ran to his front door and upstairs to his room, flinging his backpack to the side and falling face first onto his bed.

Maybe York was right, maybe this dumb feud of theirs has gone on for too long.

But he couldn’t help but think of Homecoming night two years ago, the night they stopped being friends.

They were having fun originally. Someone had spiked the punch so both of them had a little buzz going on. About an hour into the dance the two had decided to hang out outside, Tucker claiming his dance moves were so fire he was getting too hot and needed air.

That was their first mistake. Without the distraction of the loud music and other people, the two were left with their fuzzy minds and Tucker’s big mouth.

Tucker started complaining about how he didn’t make the soccer team. Wash had felt bad at first but started getting frustrated with his friend when he started blaming everyone but himself. That’s when the blonde blurted out that maybe Tucker just wasn’t good enough and that he should practice more instead of mouthing off about how naturally great he was.

And that was the spark that ignited the fire. From then on their argument got more heated, old fights were revisited, flaws and insecurities pointed out. Tucker’s words had really hurt him that night. Then again, Wash probably hurt Tucker a lot too.

They haven’t spoken voluntarily to each other since that night. Two years is a long time for a grudge but most people didn’t understand. Wash and Tucker had been so close before that night and hearing your best friend say things about you that make your heart go weak, well it’s something hard to forgive.

Although, there was still something deep inside him that still liked Tucker, that was desperate to make up with him, desperate to feel something about him again. Most of the time Wash ignored it, but sometimes those feelings would pop up again out of the blue. Like the times he would catch himself staring at Tucker, or when he felt the urge to say “hi” to him when he would pass him in the hallway. The times where Wash would find himself outside the fence, secretly watching Tucker practice, happy for him that he actually took Wash’s words to heart and practiced more, making the team Sophomore year.

Wash buried his face further into his pillow. His head hurt and he smelled like Chlorine. Not to mention he hadn’t had dinner yet.

He sighed and stood up, taking off his shirt and walking over to his record player that was located on his desk in front of his window. As he put the needle on the record (Contra, his favorite Vampire Weekend album) he looked outside the window to see Tucker now laying down, staring up at the sky. That little part inside of him made him smile as the music started to relax him.

Wash shook his head, feeling his head start to clear, then walked to his bathroom that was connected to his room and turned on the shower.

Why did York have to be right all the time?


	2. Business Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait! I had a really busy semester and didn't have a lot of time to write, but now that I'm back home for winter break I hope to get a few more chapters written! I also apologize if I'm a little rusty, I haven't really written anything for a few months. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Wash awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear, the bright red numbers blinding him for a moment. He yawned and stretched, the sun just starting to rise. Why the hell did school have to start so damn early?

The blonde reluctantly got out of bed and walked to his bathroom where he brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair so it was just the right amount of messy. Wash could visibly see the bags under his eyes but couldn't find it in him to care.

When he exited the bathroom he heard his phone buzz on his desk. He went over and look at it, seeing that it was a text from York saying that he would be at his house in five minutes to take him to school, along with like five different emojis. Wash rolled his eyes and decided he should probably get dressed. He quickly put on a plaid shirt, rolling up the sleeves, skinny jeans, and his favorite pair of oversized combat boots he got from his Dad.

He swung his messenger bag around his shoulder and ran downstairs, saying quick goodbyes to his mother and father, and went out the door to see York parked in his driveway.

As he was walking up the the Ladybug he saw Tucker in his usual spot on his driveway, on his phone while he waited for the bus to arrive. Wash felt a familiar feeling in his chest before quickly ignoring it.

York was a God, he had stopped at Dunkin Donuts to get him a coffee and donut. He ate it quickly and the coffee was able to wake him up at least for a little bit.

His first class was this required business class that everyone had to take before they could graduate. Something to teach them about money and being an adult and shit. What made it worse was that Tucker was in his class.

He took is usual seat in the corner of the room and watched as more people started to file in. Tucker walked in, took a quick glance at Wash, then took his seat on the other side of the room. Wash couldn’t help but take another look at him. He felt a weird tug in his gut, almost like a rope had been wrapped around him, pulling him towards his neighbor. He ignored it.

Business class was always dull, and it sucked having it first thing in the morning. Everyone was still half asleep and the teachers voice was almost monotone. Wash briefly remembered Church telling him that Mr. Price, his business teacher, was pretty good friends with his Dad. Maybe that’s why he was such a hard ass when it came to grading tests.

About halfway through the class Wash was pulled from his thoughts when Mr. Price announced that they were going to be doing a group project. The class was to be put into pairs and will have to create a fake company and a fake product for that company. They would have to do all the regular things a company would have to do while trying to start up a business. The project itself didn’t seem too hard, but Wash started to get nervous. A group project? That spelled trouble.

Please let us pick out own partners, please let us pick our own partners, Wash repeated over and over again in his head, fingers crossed.

“I will be assigning the partners.” Wash sighed and slumped back in his chair. Well, there was a decent amount of people in the class so there was a good chance he wouldn’t be paired with Tucker, right?

Wash held his breath as Mr. Price announced the partners. After a few names were called he heard him say, “Lavernius and…” Mr. Price scanned the room before locking eyes with Wash. “David.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Wash muttered under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Mr. Price asked, putting a hand up to his ear as if to hear him better.

“Nothing, sir,” Wash lied, crossing his arms. He looked over at Tucker to see his reaction. Tucker wasn’t even looking at him, but he was sat oddly straight, and he looked practically frozen.

Wash discreetly pulled out his phone to text York. A few minutes later he got this reply:

Dude fuck yes. Make up and make out already.

It’s official, York was no help. Although he couldn't help but think back to what he said the other day, about how they should stop fighting and be friends again. But would Tucker even want to be friends again? After everything thats happened?

Mr. Price used the rest of the period to talk about the details of the project. Wash wasn’t really paying attention, he was thinking of his escape plan. Should he talk to Mr. Price and see if he could get a different partner? Should he offer to do the whole project so he wouldn’t have to work with Tucker?

The bell rang loudly in his ears and suddenly he was panicking. He felt his heart beating faster and all of his escape plans leapt out the window. He just needed to get out of that classroom before he was forced to have a confrontation with Tucker.

“One second class!” Mr. Price stopped everyone with his dull, but now loud, voice. Wash froze, gripping the strap of his messengers bag. “I forgot to mention, the group that does the best on this project will win a prize.”

Everyone instantly perked up when he said that. Even Wash stopped freaking out for a moment.

“Whoever does the best on this project will not have to take the final,” Mr. Price grinned playfully. He was always known for this, for being fairly straight edge but having an air of competition around him. He would throw curveballs like this all the time, pitting classmates against each other with an incentive. But the incentive has never been as good as this.

“That is all, have a nice day,” Mr. Price said calmly before taking a seat at his desk. Wash promptly left the room.

“Wait, Wash!” The blonde froze again when he heard Tuckers loud voice echo through the halls. He gulped. Should he run? Would it be weird to just sprint through the halls to try to avoid him?

As he was having this train of thought he felt a hand clap his shoulder. Wash looked over and saw Tucker staring at him with his dark eyes, an awkward grin on his face.

“W-What?” Wash tried to sound annoyed, but instead he sounded terrified.

Tucker raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “I want to win.”

“Win?” Wash asked.

“Yeah, I wanna fucking win that prize dude. At first I thought it was super shitty that we got paired up but dude, if we win, we won’t have to take the fucking final. So, lets just get this shit over with and knock the socks off of Price,” Tucker explained, a wild look in his eyes.

Oh. That’s what he was talking about. Wash was a little surprised with how…friendly he was being. But then again, from what he knew about Tucker, the boy would always go the extra mile to avoid doing work.

“I-uh-,” Wash just couldn’t seem to find the words he needed. It had been so long since he had had a conversation with Tucker. It was like he had been thrown into a pool without knowing how to swim.

“I have soccer practice after school, and I know you guys have a swim meet, so why don’t you meet me at the soccer field after you guys are done?” Tucker asked, taking his hand off of his shoulder. Wash kind of wished he hadn’t.

“Um, yeah, sure,” he stuttered out, avoiding eye contact.

“Okay, see ya later I guess,” Tucker sighed, almost as if he wanted more out of the conversation, before walking the opposite way down the hallway.

Wash let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The whole encounter felt like it took years off his life. Was he really going to do this?

 --------------------------------

“Of course you’re going to do this!” York yelled in excitement when Wash told him everything that happened with Tucker when he got to the pool.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Wash admitted, feeling anxious all over again.

“Wash, you need to relax, you’re going pale,” York pointed out, patting him on the back. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’re just doing a project together, no big deal.”

Wash was going to say something about how the last time someone in their friend group got assigned a group project they ended up dating for two years and counting, but was interrupted when he saw Carolina storming out of the coaches office.

“Why does she look more pissed than usual?” Wash asked York, watching as a red faced Carolina started walking towards the diving blocks.

“Allison Texas got assigned as her Co-Captain,” York explained.   
“Tex? But isn’t this her first year on the team?” Wash questioned.

“Well, coach thought it would be a good idea to have one experienced Captain and one newbie Captain. Something about power balance or whatever. Also Tex is like, really really good,” York shrugged, tightening the fit on his goggles.

“Great,” Wash said sarcastically. He looked over at the pool and saw Carolina diving in for warmups, South trailing behind her.

“York! Wash!” Wash looked over to see North walking towards them, waving his hand in the air to get their attention. He had his usual smile on his face, his blonde hair nicely combed compared to Wash’s.

“What’s up dude?” York greeted, putting his goggles on his forehead, getting ready to warmup before the other team got there.

“I found this note in the locker room, do you know what it means?” North asked. Wash took the piece of paper from him and held it in front of him and York.

Wash squinted at the piece of paper, but once again the letters started to jumble. He had struggled with dyslexia for most of his life and it was why he was held back a year before he was properly diagnosed with it. He can get through classes pretty well but has to go to tutoring after school three days a week. It was frustrating at times but he was able to live with it. He shot York a confused look before he nodded and read the note aloud for him.

“Hey losers, we know this seems a little out of the blue since our teams won’t be facing each other for a little while, but we hope you all enjoy the lovely present we left in your pool. Hugs and kisses, your new enemies,” York read, a puzzled expression on his face.

“What the hell does that mean?” Wash asked before he heard Carolina scream.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Wash looked over and saw Carolina, South, and Wyoming out of the pool and…blue. Their skin had turned blue.

“Oh, that’s what it means,” Wash said, staring wide eyed at his friends.

“Alright, no one get in the pool before we figure this out!” Coach yelled as he stepped out of his office.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to postpone the meet, huh?” North sighed, running a hand through his nice blonde hair.

York was already laughing. Of course he would find this hilarious.

“YORK, THIS ISN’T FUNNY! I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!” Carolina bellowed. York just handed her the card they just read.

“I guess another team just pranked us,” Wash shrugged, trying not to get too close to Carolina. She looked like she was about to explode.   
“Well, we need to find whoever Big Fat Liar’d us and prank them back!” South said, declaring war on their new enemy pranksters.

Wash just let out another sigh. He had a feeling that he was going to be pulled into this prank war. So, not only will he have to deal with that but he would also have to deal with Tucker and their business project.

Wash wanted to go home and take a long nap.


	3. Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter to make up for the wait! Also sorry if there are a lot of spelling/grammar errors, it's late and I wanted to upload this as soon as I finished, so if you're reading this before I got the chance to go through it again I'm sorry! I should be able to edit it soon.

“You’re pacing right now, aren't you?” Wash could practically hear York’s smug smirk from over the phone.

“No, I am not pacing,” Wash spat back, tightening the phone in his grasp.

“I can hear you walking, Wash,” York told him and Wash immediately stopped pacing, which he totally wasn’t doing in the first place.

“You need to relax,” York said and Wash heard him take a bite out of something, he must be interrupting his dinner. The blonde rolled his eyes, looking at his window again. Tucker was going to be here any minute now to work on their project.

“I am relaxed!” Wash yelled over the line, feeling his face go red.

“Yeah, because that’s definitely how a relaxed person responds to things,” York chuckled.

“Ugh, why did I call you again?” Wash groaned, pacing again, his steps making his wooden floor creek underneath him.

“Because I’m basically your therapist.” Well, he wasn’t wrong there.

Wash froze in place when he heard the doorbell ring. Shit, he takes his eyes off the window for five seconds and he totally misses Tucker walking over to his house. He wasn’t ready. Fuck he couldn’t do this.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the team and I are heading over to those jerk wads school tonight to prank them back wanna c-,” Wash didn’t give time for York to finish his sentence, he was practically about to jump out of his skin in anticipation.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, gotta go bye,” he said as fast as he could and hung up on his friend, taking a deep breath, then headed downstairs.

His Mom had already opened the door when he got downstairs. She had let Tucker in and he even took his shoes off. He must’ve remembered his Mom’s policy on shoes indoors. But Wash never thought that Tucker would be considerate.

“Looks like David’s here,” his Mom said when she noticed him standing awkwardly by the stairs. “You two have fun,” she said before heading back to the home office to do some work. Once she was out of the room Wash turned his gaze back to Tucker, who was just kind of…staring at him. Wash coughed and Tucker seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in.

“So, you, uh, you painted,” Tucker pointed out, looking at the walls surrounding them as if embarrassed to be caught staring at Wash.

“Yeah,” was all Wash said, crossing his arms and staring at the floor. They stayed like that in awkward silence for a few moments before Wash said, “Let’s head upstairs and start working on the project.”

Tucker nodded and followed Wash back up to his room.   
Wash walked back into his room with Tucker in tow, remembering the times they spent together in this very room playing video games and making forts and sharing secrets. All of that felt like a million years ago. The memory stung so Wash turned his attention back to the project.

“So, do you have any idea-,” Wash was cut off by Tucker’s obnoxious laugh.

“Dude, you still have this old thing?” Tucker said in-between chuckles, inspecting his record player.

“Yeah, what’s so funny about that?” Wash asked, anger spiked in his tone, eyebrows raised and arms still crossed.

“Nothing it’s just, it’s just like you haven’t changed at all,” Tucker said, fiddling with the record player.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Wash questioned, shifting his weight between legs as he started to feel uneasy.

Tucker just shook his head as if he didn’t want to answer the question. “I-I feel like we should bring up the elephant in the room.”

Wash bit his lip. He was hoping to avoid this. “Okay.”

Tucker opened his mouth as if to say something but then decided against it. When he opened it again something much stupider came out.

“You were wrong,” Tucker said with a sly smirk.

Wash’s mouth fell wide open and he stared at his neighbor with wide eyes. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Tucker put his hands on his hips, trying to look triumphant. “You told me during our fight that I didn’t make the team because I wasn’t good enough. Well, look at me now! I’m on varsity and coach wants to make me captain next year.”

“What?!” Wash felt his face grow red with anger and his hands ball into fists. “That’s not what I meant! I just said that if you practiced more instead of boasting that you’re the greatest soccer player ever then maybe you would suck less!”

Okay, that came out a little harsher than Wash wanted to. But he was angry, he had been contemplating making up with Tucker sometime too but then he says this shit?

Wash watched as Tucker’s triumphant stance faltered and turned angry, crossing his arms and pouting at Wash. “Maybe if you weren’t such a wimp freshman year you could be dating York! Ever think of that?”

Great, now he was trying to push his buttons even more. Wash had told him that he had a crush on York in confidence, he didn’t expect him to bring that up during an argument.

“No, I don’t, but I don’t like him like that anymore!” Wash yelled back. He wanted so much to get right up in Tucker’s face, to say every bad thing he ever thought about him to his face. But he knew he couldn’t fuel this fire anymore, it would only collapse what little of their bridge was left.

Wash took a deep breath and walked over to his dest as calmly as he could. He took a roll of painters tape he had and taped a line across the floor with it.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tucker asked, looking down at him with a huff.

“I’m not doing this again,” Wash said through gritted teeth. He stood up and walked to the side of the bedroom where his bed was. “That’s your side. Don’t cross the line and we won’t have any problems.”

“Are you serious right now?” Tucker looked at him like he had grown a second head. “And what happens if I cross the line?”

Wash sat down on the end of the bed and smirked. “I’ll tell everyone about the incident that happened in 5th grade.”

Tuckers eyes widened and he sat down on the floor in defeat. “Fine, I won’t cross your dumb line.”

“Good,” Wash said, grabbing his notebook. “We’ll sit here and come up with ideas for our invention for an hour.”

“Fine,” Tucker spat, taking out his half broken notebook.

The hour went by quickly and silently, Wash occasionally looking up from his writing to see what Tucker was doing. He was scribbling stuff onto his paper, his foot tapping against the floor as if he was eager to leave. Skylar, one of Wash’s cats, wandered into the room at one point and Tucker stopped his work to say greet her. Skylar then took a seat next to Wash on the bed. Looked like she remembered who Tucker was.

“Okay, hours up,” Wash said when the alarm on his phone started to ring. He quickly turned the blaring noise off and looked over at Tucker. “You go first.”

Tucker nodded and straightened his back, coughed to clear his voice. “First is the Chick Magnet-,”

“No,” Wash shut down immediately.

“But I didn’t even get a chance to explain!” Tucker complained.

Wash squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. This project was going to be a nightmare. “What are your other ideas?”

Tucker huffed and looked back down at his notebook. “So, this invention does this thing to your dick where-.”

“Oh my fucking God, no, just please stop right there,” Wash told him, holding his hand out to Tucker to urge him not to finish that sentence.

“Well, do you have any bright ideas?!” Tucker yelled, throwing his notebook onto the floor in defeat.

“In fact I do-,” Wash was cut off when his phone started ringing. It was York.

“What’s up?” he answered, eyebrow raised. He wasn’t expecting York to call him anytime soon.

“Dude, I’m outside your house right now,” York said.

“What? Why?” Wash asked, standing up from his seat on his bed.

“Ugh, don’t you remember? Like, an hour ago you agreed to come with us to prank those guys from the opposing swim team,” York told him. Oh. Yeah, he did say that, didn’t he?

“Um, but I’m with Tucker right now working on a project,” Wash told him, trying to get himself out of this mess. On one hand he was grateful for the excuse to get away from Tucker, but on the other, he had no idea what he would be getting himself into by going York and his prank squad.

“Well, bring him with you!” York said, all too happy to take this opportunity to force him and Tucker to make up and make out. “Now, listen here blondie, if you don’t get your ass and your boyfriends ass to this car right now I’m not going to stop beeping this horn.”

Wash heard the horn start to blare from the front of his house. The neighbors were going to be pissed.

“Fine! Just stop with the fucking horn! I’ll be out in a few,” Wash sighed.

“Good boy,” York said and hung up the phone. Wash could still hear the horn though.

“What the hell was that all about?” Tucker asked, standing up as well.

Wash threw his hands in the air, as if he had no idea what to do with them. In a grumbled defeat he asked, “Wanna come prank some guys at another school?”

Tucker’s eyes widened when he heard that. “Uh, hell fucking yeah!” And with that the soccer player practically ran out the door towards the Lovebug. Wash just shook his head and followed him. He just couldn’t catch a break, could he?

Once the two were outside, the headlights blaring from the car considering it was now dark, York finally stopped beeping his horn. The brunette lowered his window as they approached.

“So, Tucker, you coming along for the ride?” York asked, a sly grin on his face.

“Fuck yeah, I love pranks. Also if it gets me out of working on this dumb project with Mr. Grumpy Pants over here then I’m in,” Tucker said with a smile. Wash just rolled his eyes.

Tucker and Wash ended up sitting in the back of the Lovebug with South. York was driving and Carolina was in the passengers seat. Wash was a little surprised with how friendly the two were being, considering their breakup wasn’t that long ago.

“More people from the team wanted to come, but this is a stealth mission, had to keep the operatives to a low number for a higher success rate,” York said as he backed out of the driveway. Wash just knew that York was having the time of his life acting like this was a serious spy mission.

“So, these are the guys that turned you blue?” Tucker asked, squirming because he was stuck in the middle seat.

“You heard about that?” South gave him a look between inquisitive and annoyed. Tucker just nodded, looking a little too afraid to answer.

“I still have blue spots on me,” Carolina sighed, sounding even more annoyed than South.

“Wait, how did you even find out who pranked us in the first place?” Wash asked.

“Someone from the diving team spotted them when they were leaving and said they were wearing Chorus High School letter jackets. Realized that we have a meet against them in a couple of weeks so I looked up the team on the site. My guess is that it’s two of the captains that did this- Felix and some guy who goes by the name Locus,” York explained.

“Locus? That’s a weird name,” Tucker said.

“You really love this snooping thing, huh?” Wash laughed a little. It was fun to see York act giddy about stuff like this.

“Anyway, as for the plan,” York started, making a sharp turned as he realized he was about to go the wrong way. York really needed to pay more attention to his GPS.

In the fifteen minutes it took to get to Chorus High York had fully explained their plan. There was a swim meet going on that night, which meant that pretty much anyone could walk in. Once they were inside they would head to the locker room while all the swimmers were out on the pool deck. They would then sneak into the locker room and plant a stink bomb in one of the captains lockers. It would be hooked up with strings so that once the locker door opened the stink bomb would go off.

“It’s the perfect plan,” York smiled as he parked in front of the school.

“We’re gonna get caught,” Wash said, shaking his head.

“Always the pessimist,” York shook his head, turning off the car. “Let’s roll!”

They were all able to make it inside the school easily and unnoticed. People don’t really care who comes and who goes when it comes to sporting events; they just want people to show up. Once inside they were able to make it to the pool area after a little bit of walking around.

“There’s the locker room,” South pointed out as they walked through a back hallway, noticing one of the doors.

“Perfect,” York said before heading towards the door. The hallway was completely empty, probably because everyone was on the pool deck right now. Even though it was some silly prank, Wash couldn’t help but feel nervous. Could they get arrested for this?

As York got to the door he kneeled down and pulled something out of his pocket.

“Is that a lock pick?” Tucker asked, making a face of confusion.

“Yes, yes it is,” York said and started to work on the door.

After a few minutes South sighed and said, “York, I don’t think this is working.”

“Just-Just give me a few more tries, okay?” York said, starting to look a bit annoyed himself. He kept jiggling the lock and he tongue was sticking out of his mouth as if he was straining himself trying to think he was through this. Also, Wash could’ve sworn that he heard York humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

“York, wait,” Carolina said, as if she noticed something. She shoved York out of the way and turned the handle. The door opened right away.

“I did it!” York said, sitting on the ground looking at the door in surprise.

“No, the door was opened the whole time, I could tell by how the handle was moving,” Carolina said, hands on her hips as she smiled down at York.

“If you knew it was opened why didn't you tell me?!” York hissed angrily, trying to keep his voice down.

“I wanted to see how long you would work at that door until you realized,” Carolina laughed. “Then I figured you probably never would.”

York huffed and got up off the floor, Wash stifling a laugh that was building up in his throat.

“AW WHAT THE FUCK,” York actually yelled this time as they came across another door. This one seemed to be bolt locked and had a black box to the right of it.

“Looks like you need an ID card or something to open this door,” South said, putting a finger to her chin.

“What is with this school and it’s need for high tech security?!” York yelled, grabbing his hair in anger.

“This sucks, I really wanted to get back at those dickbags,” South sighed, hands on her hips.

“Well, there is another way inside,” Carolina said, head aimed at the ceiling. Wash followed her line of sight and saw that right above them was an entrance to a vent.

York’s expression quickly changed to one of optimism as he eyed the vent. “Oh thank God, I thought I spent all that money on a stink bomb for nothing.”

“Someone can climb up into the vent and get into the locker room. Once inside they can open the door for us,” Carolina explained, taking out her swiss army knife.

“But who’s going to be the one to climb through the vent?” Wash asked. He froze when he saw all eyes on him and Tucker.

“You two are the smallest,” Carolina told them with a “sorry about this” look on her face.

“B-But why the two of us? Can’t just Tucker go, I’m taller than him!” Wash bargained. This was starting to get worse and worse.

“Because what if something bad happens, you’ll need someone to have your back,” York said, slinging an arm around Wash’s shoulders.

“I actually agree with Wash on this, I don’t want to be stuck in a vent with him,” Tucker said, crossing his arms defiantly.

“If you go I’ll give you the extra stink bomb I got with it,” York offered Tucker.

“Deal.”

Wash groaned and elbowed York in the side. “I hate you.”

“Please, you love me,” York winked and Carolina handing Wash her swiss army knife, the screw driver part out. “Now get on my shoulders.”

York was surprisingly able to carry Wash on his shoulders easily and it didn’t take long for Wash to unscrew the four screws that was holding the barrier of the vent in place. He quickly passed the screws and the barrier to South and York hoisted him into the vent. Wash put all his body strength into getting all of him to lay into the vent.

The first thing he noticed was how fucking hot it was. He had been in there for only a few seconds and he could already feel himself sweating. The second thing he noticed was the be barely fit inside the vent. He had a enough room to shuffle forward, but this shit was tight. How did people do this in movies?

After a minute of two he felt the vent shift more as Tucker joined him. “Oh fuck I hope this doesn’t collapse,” Wash said under his breath. “And Tucker, if you fart in here a swear to God-”

“Oh, shut up,” Tucker huffed. “Shit, why’s it so hot in here?”

“Because we are in an air vent and it’s winter,” Wash explained condescending. “Anyway let’s get moving. I wanna get out of here as fast as possible.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Tucker scoffed as the two started to shimmy their way through the vent.

“Hey, Wash?” Tucker spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Mind if I…vent to you?” Tucker snickered, which caused Wash to kick him in the face. Lightly, but enough for it to hurt.

“Ow dude what the hell?!” Tucker yelled, his voice echoing off the walls around them.

“Oops, sorry, accident,” Wash smirked and continued forward.

“You know you don’t have to be a complete asshole to me,” Tucker mumbled as he struggled to keep moving.

“Me be and asshole to you? I was the one trying to be civil but no, you had to go and say that I was wrong this whole time!” Wash yelled, knowing for sure that the others could probably hear it echoed back down to them. But Wash was too angry to care.

“Well, sorry I was just pointing out the facts. Because you know what you said during The Fight really hurt me, you know? You know how much I love soccer and to just-to just shut me down because of one thing I tend to do was a real asshole more,” Tucker said, Wash hearing the resignation in his voice. It caused the blonde to stop in his tracks. He hadn’t expected Tucker to open up like that. Maybe it was the heat getting to their heads.

“I-I’m sorry about that. I really am. I was just trying to help, I didn’t realize-,” Wash stuttered trying to think of what to say.

“It’s fine. It’s happened, that’s all,” Tucker said. Wash sighed, not knowing what to say next, and started to move again. After another minute he stumbled upon the opening of the locker room. In a few quick movements he was able to unscrew it again, the vent falling loudly onto the floor. Luckily no one seemed to be inside the room.

“Okay, there’s a bench that we can land on so we don’t have to jump all the way down,” Wash told Tucker as he moved so that his legs could go out the opening first. He grabbed the edge of the vent and swung down so that he landed on the bench then onto the floor. Tucker did the same.

Wash opened the door to the locker room to let everyone inside, looking triumphant and rather sweaty.

“You go Wash!” York said, giving him a high five as he rushed into the room.

“I’ll keep watch,” Carolina said as South followed York with an evil grin on her face.

“This one’s Felix’s locker!” Tucker pointed out, name tags being stuck to each locker in the room. “And it doesn’t have a lock! What an idiot.”

York then high five’d Tucker, happy that his plan was coming along so well. York then took the stink bomb out of his bag. It looked like one of those stink bombs where you have to pull out the pin to activate it. York also took out some string and began tying it around the stink bomb and the locker door.

“Someone’s coming!” Carolina whispered as loudly as she could, peaking her head in, eyes wide.

Well, fuck.

They were totally screwed.


End file.
